criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dorothy Kix
Dorothy Kix was a suspect in the murder investigations of economics professor René Narcisse in Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) and philosophy professor Kevin Charles in Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). Profile Dorothy is a 21-year-old economics student at Grimsborough University with shaved head and black eyes. She is seen wearing a black top and a multiple patterned-skirt. Dorothy is also seen wearing red lipstick, orange eyeshadow and orange nail polish. Additionally, she wears a yellow Stockinette stitch scarf with a necklace as well as a black choker. Furthermore, she also wears two multicolored bracelets and a wristwatch on her left hand as well as several rings on her finger. In her first appearance, it is known that Dorothy uses Moist Mitts. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she supports the Grimsborough Quails, eats instant ramen and uses Head in the Wind shampoo. Events of Criminal Case Pain in the Neck Right after Jones and the player discovered the victim's body in the university's cafeteria, Dorothy walked in and was shocked as she saw the body, identifying the victim as professor René Narcisse. The team then flagged her as a suspect and asked her about René. Answering about this, Dorothy told the team that the victim was one of the university's best professors who always fought to help his students achieve the value of good education. The team later thanked Dorothy for her useful information and headed to the victim's lecture hall after she said that the victim had just given an open day lecture there earlier. The team then spoke to Dorothy again after they found out that she had defaced a poster of René, calling him an oppressor. When the team went to ask Dorothy why, she said that René had stripped her and other students' freedom. She then explained that the victim had started a petition to set up a dress code in order to forbid female students from shaving their heads, saying that a shaved head was too distracting. At the end of the conversation, Dorothy told the team that she had to let other students know who René really was. Despite her frustration with René, Dorothy was found innocent as the team incarcerated the victim's wife, Isabella Narcisse, for the murder. Lashing Out Dorothy became a suspect again after Jones and the player found her recording device in the victim's office. She claimed that she used the device to record all of her classes and was taking a philosophy course under the victim for extra credit. She was then asked about Ad Astra and claimed that she had never heard of the group. Dorothy was spoken to again about her role as the leader of Ad Astra. After being confronted, she confessed to being the group's leader, but claimed that Ad Astra was just a group of friends that inspired each other. Jones then asked her if she was the one who killed Kevin, which she denied. Dorothy was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Polly O'Brien for Kevin's murder. But she was later revealed to have taken part in the murder along with the rest of Ad Astra when Azeeb Patel admitted that the group had taken turns whipping Kevin to death. It was later revealed that Dorothy had coordinated the group's movements. Dorothy then stood trial along with Courtney Guerra and Lucius Roth for the murder and was sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge Powell. Trivia *Dorothy is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy) *Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Dorothy,Lucius,CourtneyInJail.png|Dorothy, along with Courtney Guerra and Lucius Roth, sentenced to 30 years in prison for being the accomplices to the murder of Kevin Charles. DKixC269Mugshot.png DKixC273Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Ad Astra members Category:Accomplices/Masterminds